Official:Atlanteans
The Atlantean Sea Monsters The Atlanteans were the first Sea Monsters discovered on the Oceans. The Atlanteans are an amphibious race that can move easily between the water and land or, perhaps more importantly, the deck of a ship. Atlanteans have harnessed the power of a wide array of sea creatures to build their empire. So far, adventurous Pirates have come face to face with the following Atlantean war machines: Each type of creature can be seen in four varieties: Scout, Light, Heavy, and Elite. The Elite versions are significantly more able to deal with damage and can more consistently maneuver themselves around the board. Scout varieties may be easier to keep damaged but pirates should still be cautious when approaching even a Scout Gorgonyx as it is as big as its Elite cousins and its ram attack does the same deadly damage. Atlantean Dragoons In addition to using these terrible monsters to engage ships, the acquisitive Atlanteans have also been known to stage marine raids on vessels with an eye to taking them over. These attacks normally begin with a number of solo dragoons boarding the vessel, designed to test the mettle of the crew. If these dragoons are not repelled, a larger force of Atlantean troops is sometimes dispatched to seize the vessel and plunder its cargo. All that is known of Atlantean culture is that it is highly militaristic. So far, the only Atlanteans seen by human pirates have been soldiers, none of which have revealed more than their rank. Atlanteans carry a deadly trident that they are happy to use in combat. They will, however, also turn their martial skills to disrupting the sailing of a Pirate ship if it suits their purposes. Dragoons boarding a vessel will first find a crew member to challenge in one-on-one combat. If the dragoon is defeated, it departs the ship. If not, the dragoon will begin to actively work against the crew's efforts to sail, bilge, and repair the ship. Crew members may choose to challenge these saboteurs to try to drive them off. Any crew member may volunteer to defend the ship by selecting an otherwise-unengaged Dragoon aboard the vessel or through the Ahoy panel. 300px The ship's officers or anyone who has been appointed to coordinate the defense of the ship may decide which volunteers should be involved in repelling the invaders and also decide when to attack. Pirates who have volunteered to help defend the ship can continue with their normal duties until the attack is actually launched. If an overwhelming number of Dragoons board the vessel, they will begin the battle themselves, in an attempt to seize control of the vessel. As the very ship is at stake, all hands are called to help defend. If the Atlanteans win the battle, they win the entire vessel and own it forevermore, booting the crew and using it to patrol their lair and surprise any other unsuspecting adventurers. How to Find the Atlanteans Voyaging to the Atlantean Outposts requires a special map. On doubloon oceans, all crew members must have a bravery badge for the ship to set sail. Raiding an Atlantean Outpost As with all Sea Monster lairs, a Pirate vessel will enter an Atlantean outpost at a different location based on the vessel's might. Once at the outpost, keep a lookout for the Atlantean command citadels surfacing to coordinate an attack. While there are rewards to be had for engaging and defeating the creatures used by the Atlanteans, their most fabulous treasures are kept under lock and key in these towers. Seizing the fabulous treasure is worth crossing steel with the defenders shielded within. In fact these shields will sometimes work against their very creators, as ships attacking the citadel are temporarily protected from outside attack by the citadel's shield. Atlantean Tridents The Atlanteans favor an unusual three-tined weapon in personal combat. Battling a trident differs a bit from a common sword duel in the addition of a fifth sword piece: the aqua trident block. These blocks work just like the four standard colors, but add some complication to managing an attack. Adapt and prevail! image:trident_swordfight.png Treasures Many treasures can be found on voyages to Atlantis. Hauled treasure chests are divided when a ship successfully gets to port. And what extraordinary treasures they are! You may find yourself with a new pet crab scuttling around your feet, or a tiny sea horse sitting on your shoulder! You can only find these exotic creatures on voyages to Atlantis -- they are not available in the Palace Shoppe. Category:Official Documentation